1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cushioning devices and, more particularly, to a jacketed cushioning device and a method of providing a jacketed cushioning device that is easily constructed and used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cushioning devices are used to protect a structure from damaging impact with another object by absorbing the forces of the impact. For example, piers and boat docks are presently provided with various types of cushioning devices to protect boats against damaging impact with the piers and docks. One conventional boat dock cushioning device consists of extruded, relatively flat strips of white-colored rubber, vinyl, or the like. The strips are nailed or stapled in place on strategic areas of the pier or dock where contact with boats is likely to occur.
While such rubber strips will absorb some of the impact forces from boats, they also can rub off onto the boats and mar them. Such marring occurs due to deterioration of the rubber strips from exposure to the environment. In addition, the nails or staples that are used to attach the extruded rubber must be pushed through the front impact surface of the rubber into the pier or dock. As boats make contact with the rubber strip, the nails or staples can work loose, scratching the boats.
Other cushioning devices are fashioned from old tires that are cut into strips and nailed to piers, loading docks, parking garage walls, and the like, but the old tires are usually rather unsightly and the nails can likewise work loose from impacts and cause scratching. As another alternative, a foam strip can be wrapped with carpeting or other textile material, which is then attached to the pier or dock by nailing or stapling. While this alternative construction can absorb much of the force of an impact and will not mar the vessels or vehicles involved, the device can be difficult to attach and can easily fray and become torn. The foam material also typically loses much of its resiliency at low temperatures. Also, the carpeting is not particularly strong and is not necessarily abrasion resistant. Furthermore, the carpeting can easily fray from the back and forth motion of the carpeting against the fastening nails as impacts occur. The fraying hastens the deterioration of the carpeting. Finally, the impacts can again cause the fastening nails to work loose and cause scratching or even cause the foam strip to fall away.
Prefabricated cushioning devices have been provided that have a somewhat similar structure to the foam center covered by carpeting. Such cushioning devices can comprise, for example, two flat strips of textile fabric that are sewn or heat sealed together around their edges to enclose a foam center section. Cushioning devices with this type of construction are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,405 to Musinoff and U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,397 to Cleereman et al. Such cushioning devices absorb much of the force from impacts and are much easier to install than carpet-covered foam strips. Some such devices, however, are not made from materials that are sufficiently durable to provide a long service life. For example, the textile might be comprised of a cotton canvas, which can quickly deteriorate. Furthermore, the seam where the front and back textile portions are sewn or heat sealed together provides an open, somewhat frayed edge to begin with. That is, the continuity of the enclosing cover is broken from the start by the seam line. This break in the textile makes it easier for the deterioration process to cause the same type of fraying encountered with carpet-covered foam sections. Also, careful alignment is necessary between the two textile strips and the foam center.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for a cushioning device that does not mar the vehicles and/or vessels with which it comes in contact and that is durable, provides ample cushioning protection, is easy to attach, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention satisfies this need.